


Runs In The Family

by cosmiccambion



Category: Cats (1998), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Tugger being emotionally vulnerable (and possibly ooc in the process), Tugger is Macavity's son, im a stupid american i dont speak british, naming my fics after the music i play while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccambion/pseuds/cosmiccambion
Summary: Tugger finds out the identity of his mother and needs some emotional grounding via a heart-to-heart with his newly realized brother.
Relationships: Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Runs In The Family

“Those little thieves let slip that your mum finally crawled herself back into your garbage’s good graces and got a one way ticket up to Everlasting.”

Macavity practically purred with laughter as he watched his son’s eyes grow to saucers and his ears prick with tense confusion- suspicion. Then softly, Tugger spoke, stumbling back a few steps as the realization hit him.

“ _ What _ ?”

“You got mites in your ears, boy? Don’t tell me you didn’t know the old glam-gal dropped you out. Guess the resemblance don’t stop at the showboat, looks like you got her empty head to go with it.”

Any biting words Tugger could’ve thrown back at him died in his throat as his feet began moving without him thinking. Behind him he heard Macavity scoff and mutter something about his constant running.

His mind raced, reeling at all the times he’d been so harsh to Grizabella. Turned on his own mother, someone who would’ve understood that twisting feeling in his stomach after he’d run from Macavity that first time as a kitten. The longing for kindness, to belong, that crave for others to fawn and to call your name. He shook his head. 

He wasn’t alone in his cruelty. All the Jellicles had rejected her. Until that night Old Deuteronomy and Jemima had urged them to reconsider and they had finally welcomed her back, the night she’d been chosen- they had growled and hissed and swiped at her. Hidden away when she appeared and sneered at her pride. Tugger wasn’t the worst- he’d only just learned he was her son, certainly he was better than Munkustrap. He’d known all along who she’d been and yet he’d turned his back on her anyway.

Slowly, the concrete beneath his paws faded to packed earth and he knew where his legs had led him. The Junkyard. With any luck the cat he needed to see would be here.

It took a bit of searching, but sure enough eventually the familiar voice reached his ears and led him closer. The silver tabby was busy corralling a cluster of yawning kittens in through the window of an old car where the tribe had put together a makeshift den, much to the complaint of his charges. Tugger opted to keep his distance, he’d rather limit the amount of cats who saw him like this. 

Once the kittens seemed settled, Munkustrap posted himself outside the car; able to be spotted if another tribe member had need for him, but close enough to keep an eye on any restless youngsters.

“Munkustrap?”

“Yes?”

The Jellicle’s loyal second spun on a heel, his smile disappearing at what he saw. Rum Tum Tugger’s ears pressed back, head drooped. Without his fur puffed up in its usual pride he seemed absolutely deflated. 

“You look awful!”

“At least humor me enough to say I look tortured.” the Maine Coon mewled, reluctantly accepting Munkus’ well-practiced comfort as he took his paw and helped him settle onto a discarded sofa. 

“Just what has defeated the famous curious cat?” 

Before he could answer, Munkustrap’s nose twitched and he gave Tugger an all-too-familiar look. A look that said first fear, then disgust, and settled into disappointment. There was no hiding a no-good scent from a self-proclaimed Jellicle guardian. He hissed the name softly, not daring to have it overheard and risk frightening the kittens.

“ _ Macavity _ ? Tugger, why do you always crawl around with trouble!? I thought you were past this!”

“That’s not important right now, I need to tell you about Grizabella!”

The grey tom stifled a growl, rubbing his forehead with a long sigh.

“There’s nothing to tell anymore, she’s gone to the Heaviside Layer. And if you’ve come to spill gossip, I’d prefer not to speak ill of the dead.”

Rum Tum Tugger’s fur bristled in defiance, making him appear twice as big as usual as he sunk his claws into the cushion beneath them.

“Everlasting forbid I have anything important to say- Nooo, if it’s coming from Rum Tum Tugger it must just be some kind of  _ joke _ .”

He got to his feet, preparing to storm off before Munkus grabbed his paw.

“No, no, whatever it is, it’s clearly got you upset. I’m sorry, Tugger. Please, sit down, I’m listening.”

This wasn’t the first time the pair had discussed their parents. Munkustrap had been the first aside from Deuteronomy who learned of his father; had been the first to accept him despite it, had sat with him hidden away in the den from cautious hisses and disdainful stares, telling him stories of the tribe’s past and memories of his mother. When Tugger needed a break from his spotlight persona, or when the stress came creeping up Munkustrap’s back, they’d turned to each other. Just as they did now.

“All this time… I thought I didn’t have a mother.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you always  _ had  _ a mother; one cat can’t make a kitten on their own, you weren’t created out of thin air.”

“You know what I mean! How can you be so calm about this? Grizabella is- was- my  _ mother _ .  _ Our _ mother.”

Munkustrap ran a paw over his ear, mulling something over before posing his question.

“Is that really what’s bothering you? That you’re her son? That we’re brothers?”

“I…”

“Well?”

Tugger let out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding, leaning his head onto Munkus’ shoulder.

“No… I just- Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Nobody knew-”

“He knew! He  _ knew  _ all along and he didn’t say a  _ word  _ until she was already  _ dead _ . Until there wasn’t a chance left that I’d be able to have a mother  _ for once _ . He hid it from me on purpose, just to have something else to take away!” 

Tears welled in Tugger’s eyes and Munkustrap wrapped his arms around him, smoothing his fur as if comforting a frightened kitten.

“Why did she leave me there? Why leave me with Macavity? At least she left you here. You had the tribe, you had Old D, you had a  _ family _ . Why didn’t  _ I  _ deserve one..?”

Munkustrap laid his head on top of his brother’s, searching for words that would soothe the Maine Coon’s sobbing.

“She abandoned all of us, Tug… She wanted to do everything on her own. She turned her back on everyone. She was too proud… We… We all made mistakes.”

“Straps...Do you think I’m going to end up like her?”

“Prideful? I’m afraid you’re already there.”

“No,  _ alone _ ...”

The two were quiet for a long moment, the only sound between them the soft sound of ruffled fur and an occasional muffled whimper as Tugger tried to regain his composure.

“I don’t think you’ll be alone… I know you won’t be.” Munkus said finally, “I’ll be stuck with you forever. The tribe’s your family, Rum Tum Tugger. You’ll always have us.”


End file.
